The Warmth In The Rain
by NataliaLea
Summary: As Zuko and Katara are drawn to each other one night will they profess their love or will they fight each other? Read to find out. Another Zutara! COMPLETE!


The Warmth in The Rain 

Zuko was forced to fight someone he could never harm anymore, someone that had really shown the light to him.

"_Zuko if you do not get rid of her then I will make sure you disappear from this world. You are a disgrace to the Fire Nation!"_

Zuko knew what he had to do in order to survive. He will do his mission he won't have pity feelings for a Water bender it's not even possible.

One thing in all his life he learnt was that fire and water were meant to never be together either one died out or they fought till one disappears. Ever since his father Ozai had commanded such a mission he started to have daunting nightmares. He would see her face in tears as she lay limp floating against the water and he knew he was the cause of such revolting behavior.

Zuko would wake up every night with the same dream in cold sweat.

Katara had a worrying feeling for the past days she didn't know what it was but she knew something devastating was going to happen. Apart from the feeling she started to have nightmares a few days later where she had a boy in tears in her arms. She could tell he was dying but he wasn't someone she was close too she knew that for a fact and every tear he would shed it would pain her heart.

As the nights progressed the painful hurt in her heart increased that it will wake her up clutching her chest. It has been months that this is happening to her and pain in her dreams had started to get worse and worse.

She couldn't dare sleep anymore she felt too frightened and hurt to see those golden and a hint of red eyes they were full of pain and agony.

She sat by the cliff looking around the land she was tired very tired.

Zuko sat near a blue lake with beautiful blue lilies this brought him peace and warmth to his heart. Part the reason was because the color of the flowers reminded him of deep blue eyes she has that looks full of warmth.

He laughed at that comment even though he possessed fire power he was cold inside but she was cold but she was warm.

Many days had passed and both were not aware of the inner and natural war their hearts were making. At last on the day when the moon and sun are to be aligned Azura and Katara are naturally drawn to an ancient mountain.

Both had no idea where and how they were going but whatever it was they both anticipated it and feared it. Once both had stepped on top of the mountain the world went silent.

Katara felt the pain in her chest get harder every second until she laid eyes on the young boy in her dreams. He looked confused and full of fear. She took a closer look and it was him! Someone she harbored feelings for a long time but were not returned ever.

How could this happen? Why was he here? What's going on? The questions went over and over in her head.

Zuko could see she was uncomfortable.

"I knew you'd never forgive me!" upon saying that Zuko turned around to walk away and get the punishment from his father.

Katara didn't know if she heard right or it was her imagination playing with her. But she would find out, she ran after him and held slightly his arm.

"Let go of me! You do nothing but bring me pain! Just leave, please?" Zuko shouted and started crying he didn't move nor turned around just stood there and cried his heart out. He felt warm hands around his waist and felt her body on his back.

"Don't be like this Zuko you have to be strong no matter what!" Katara started to sob against the body she was hugging tightly. She never wanted to see him in pain ever it was too hard to hear him in pain.

"Katara either you have to disappear tonight or me so please let me go."

She let go of him and turned him around so she could see his face. He wasn't lying those golden eyes were too true but they were full of sadness. No she thought to herself her dreams couldn't become true..

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Katara shouted out loud before falling on the ground in tears.

Zuko went down on his knees infront of her and lifted her chin up so he could see those deep gorgeous blue eyes for the last time. He breathed in and out and just about when he was to leave Katara took his face into her two hands.

She started to wipe the tears of his face with her thumbs and smiled weakly at him and brought her face closer to him.

Zuko was never aware she was getting closer to his face he was lost in her eyes with true beauty and meaning in life.

All around the world civilians were eyeing the moon and sun and when they aligned array of light was released and it was raining but it was warm.

When Zuko and Katara had touched lips the moon and sun had aligned and both disappeared into the warm rain as Katara was the rain and Zuko the warmth.

An old man had seen these two powerful benders and watched them and he knew the sun and moon had once again reached each other.


End file.
